Enchanted Guidance
by Mikado X Goddess
Summary: What was it that made Henry believe that the curse was real. that the Once Upon A Time storybook that Mary Margaret gave him was real. It couldn't have just been his imagination and belief, strong as they are. So what sparked his determination that it was all real? Well it was after he found an old mirror in the attic of his Mom's house. And had a chat with the woman trapped inside


**Enchanted Guidance - Chapter 1**

Henry was sitting in his bedroom watching the rain fall outside. He was bored. His Mom was at work late today and he was home alone. His Nanny Miss Andrews usually took care of him, but she had called his Mom and said she was really sick, of course his Mom didn't like that, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. It wasn't like she could magically make Miss Andrews better. So she had told him to stay inside the house when he got home, not to touch anything he wasn't supposed to and that she would be home from work as soon as possible. He didn't expect she'd be back anytime soon, she was the Mayor after all, and that was a very busy job.

_Henry_

_What was that?_ Henry thought. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. But he was in the house alone. Wasn't he?

_Henry_

There it was again. It was a female voice he was sure. But it didn't sound like his Mom. His Mom's voice was deeper and harsher. This voice sounded like silk and honey, it was gentle and soft, and like the tinkling of bells.

_Henry. Henry. Please find me. _

He was sure he wasn't imagining things, someone was definitely calling him. He left his bedroom, quietly and began walking down the hall, following the direction of the voice. He was sure it was above him. That it was coming from upstairs; from the attic. He walked to the end of the landing opened the door leading to the attic. Or at least he tried to, it was locked.

But why would his Mom lock the attic. It's not like there was anything up there. Right? Shaking his head the nine year old boy figured that the voice was just a figment of his imagination, and turned to walk back to his bedroom.

_Henry. Please. I need your help. Henry._

Ok now he was sure he wasn't imagining things. He turned and ran down the stairs and went into his Mom's office. He wasn't allowed in here really, his Mom was always worried that he might touch something or break something, but it was where she kept her spare keys. In the right hand draw in her desk. He opened the drawer and took out the ring of keys; there were at least two dozen, which one was the attic?

Suddenly one of the keys started to glow, but it must have been his imagination, that just wasn't possible, was it? Henry ran back up the stairs and approached the attic door. He held up the key that he thought had been glowing, and inserted it into the lock. It fit. He turned the key and opened the door. The old hinges gave a rusty creak as the door opened for the first time in what must have been years, as Henry had never seen the attic door open before, he'd never seen his Mom go up to the attic either, now that he thought about it.

Listening out for the voice again and looking around him, trying to figure out where the voice had come from Henry climbed the flight of stairs into the attic. He had never been up here before, it was a part of the house that was completely new to him, and while part of him was scared by the creep feeling the room gave off and just why he was hearing voices coming from his Mom's attic, he was also thrilled at having a new place to explore.

_Henry_

_There was that voice again_ Henry thought. He looked around the room. There wasn't that much in it, just some old furniture; and old bookshelf, a worn out couch, some ancient looking portraits of his Mom dressed in a black gown, and a small table.

_Henry. Henry. Over here. Henry._

The voice was coming from the table on the far side of the room. Or rather the mirror on the table. It was a silver hand mirror, antique, and was decorated with a pattern of roses. Walking forward carefully Henry tentatively stretched out his right arm and grasped the handle of the mirror. It was laid face down on the table so he turned it over in his hand as he picked it up and looked into it.

What he saw almost made him drop the mirror in shock. Instead of his own reflection, a woman gazed back at him. She looked young. Maybe the same age as his teacher Miss Blanchard. She had long locks of hair, the colour of spun gold. She had a thin band of silver around the top of her head, which Henry supposed was a crown or tiara of some kind. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were a shade of aqua that made him think of the sea, and they were shining. She was also smiling at him.

"Hello Henry" she said "I'm The Enchantress"

Then Henry really did drop the mirror from shock.


End file.
